


Contentment

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight smut. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

Katie’s hair smells like Strawberries. John smiles as he inhales the scent, his lips inches from her back. She is naked, it is warm, far too warm for clothing and with the girls out with friends of the family and away for the week there’s no real reason to be dressed. His smile is soft as he smells her hair again, then, idly, places a kiss to her shoulder, aware of her tiny stretch and soft murmur of contentment. He smiles, moves to brush hair from her shoulder and kisses the other shoulder, drawing another murmur of contentment. He is smiling still as he trails soft kisses down her back, knowing exactly when she wants more, she moves fluidly, rising to her hands and knees and offering herself up to him. He smiles, half-purring, then settles to work.


End file.
